1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multifunction peripheral having a function to automatically shut down when not used by a user has been available with the progress of power saving. There are various methods of automatic shutdown. For example, an auto shutdown timer function (hereinafter, referred to as auto shutdown timer) is a function to start a timer upon entering a sleep state, and to automatically shut down a system when the timer is up after being left for several hours. In addition, an auto shutdown time function (hereinafter, referred to as weekly shutdown) is a function to designate a time of each day of the week by the user and to automatically shut down the system at the designated time.
Meanwhile, a server that manages the multifunction peripheral has been required to gather information for system optimization, that is, to create a base for reduction of the entire cost, which is the issue to be addressed by customers. Therefore, the server automatically gathers information on states of the multifunction peripherals at a designated time, and outputs data indicating, for example, usage conditions of the customers. In addition, a sales person proposes optimum arrangement, number, speed and the like of multifunction peripherals based on the data from the server.
These functions do not raise any problem in terms of the multifunction peripheral or the server alone. However, when considering the functions as a system, there is a problem. For example, if the multifunction peripheral automatically shuts down while the server is gathering information of the multifunction peripheral through a network, acquisition of the information ends halfway, that is, the acquisition fails.
Shutdown during data communication or disconnection upon entering sleep is not a mere bug but a normal operation. This is because the data communication occurs at various timings such as an inquiry of a state of a device by the server at a predetermined time interval using a simple network management protocol (SNMP). Therefore, if the connection cannot be cut during the data communication, there is little chance to shut down or to enter sleep. As a result, power consumption increases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-64206 discusses a technology for extending a time to shut down if a device has already logged in to the network when shutdown is performed by pressing a power source button.
As described above, if the multifunction peripheral is shut down in the middle of the data acquisition by the server, the data acquisition by the server fails in the middle of the acquisition. In addition, if the failure of the server continues for several days, data missing happens, and data may not be updated.
Further, the server cannot learn what kind of setting has been made to the multifunction peripheral. If the server is self-developed, it can notify the multifunction peripheral of the data acquisition, and the multifunction peripheral can notify the server of a time to shut down, so that the problem can be avoided. However, in a case where the server is not self-developed, it is necessary to disclose a protocol and to ask the server to take measures, and thus, it is not so easy. In addition, even in the case of the self-developed server, it is necessary to take measures every time a new server is added. Therefore, the multifunction peripheral needs some measures.